


Cam Star Red

by HailSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Awkward Position, Big boi, Bratty Dom, Cam whore Red, Cock Rings, Come Inflation, Crying, Cuckolding, Cuties, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dust Sans - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gaster Sans (Undertale), He just likes to be watched, Hypnotism, Ink, Intense Sex, It's a play, Knife Play, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Nightmare, No holds barred, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pampering, Poly, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, Slightly scary, Spanking, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Tea Parties, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism, bratty sub, chase - Freeform, error, fun times, hesitant, killer sans, lol, playful chase, rarepair?, some holds barred, technically, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: Red makes a living being a cam whore. He's got fans galore.That's it, it's just an excuse for Red with different people.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Papyrus, Asgore Dreemurr/Sans, Asgore Dreemurr/Sans/Toriel, Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Red/Everyone, Sans/Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster/Sans
Comments: 88
Kudos: 126





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me:  
https://twitter.com/sassyhaillive  
https://www.pillowfort.social/HailSam  
https://sassyhail.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you need on Pillowfort or even an invite here, let me know I'll help you out :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @RedlightStop has an update for his fans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll wanted cam star Red, you got cam star Red

The website is pretty normal for a streaming site. Big black window where the video comes in, side chat bar, a donation button under the video window. People are already filling the chat, some asking what’s going to happen, others hyping up each other with their favorite cam skeleton adventures. The top of the window read ‘@RedlightStop'.

The video flickers, and on it is an arm that pulls away from the camera. A skeleton with sharp teeth, red eye lights, and wearing a bathrobe tied around his waist is sitting cross legged on a plush bed. The blanket is dark red but the pillows are surprisingly pink with lace. The skeleton waves. “Heeey everyone~!” He calls.

The chat fills with hellos and requests and he laughs, shaking his head. “Settle down, ya pervs! Anyways, just gettin’ on ta tell ya I’m taking a little vacay with my bro. We’re headin’ to tha beach fer a week.”

Disappointed chatter fills the box and he makes a tutting noise. “I know, I’ll miss ya too. But ah, there’s a nifty new feature on the site! Ya’ll can shoot me a few scenes ya want me to do when I get back, to make up fer being away so long.” He winks with a grin. “And ya’ll know who visit me, so I’ll let ya choose if ya want me ta ask ‘em to join in.”

Someone sends a fire emoji and he snorts, smacking a hand over his face with a grin. “Yeah yeah, even Grillbz, although I think he’s still pissed about someone askin’ him ta touch water. Behave.” He wagged a finger, shifting on his bed a bit, tugging the edges of the bathrobe over his thighs. “Ya’ll wanna see my bathing suit~?”

Several yes’ and hell yeahs filled the chat and the skeleton slipped his tie open slowly. “Ain’t gonna lie, this is my private one, otherwise Boss’d have a conniption.” He let the robe fall open, revealing a very small bathing suit top barely covering his pierced nipples, and a sheer bathing suit bottom that you could quite literally see everything. He settled back against the pillows, opening his legs lazily. “My other one’s a one piece, or boxers if I’m not up fer wearin’ a top that day.”

Sometimes bots popped in to share links but mostly it was everyone egging him on to do different things, and he laughed, keeping his legs open as he chatted. “Just a taste, ya’ll. Don’t ya wanna be all excited when I get back~? Hm?” His hands slid up his thighs slowly, making circles into the dark red flesh as he grinned at the camera. “Hey, maybe you’ll see me out an’ about, and get ta touch the suit yourselves~”

Several commenters whined about not living near him, but all of them appreciating the sneak peek he was providing.

He sat up, leaning over and letting the camera gaze deep between his breasts, the top not even worth calling it that as it didn’t cover a thing. “Be back here next week, same time, same channel~”

And the casting ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *claps*  
So!
> 
> I'm serious, literally anything goes. There'll be a little bit of plot, but maybe not much, since it's just him having sex with different people on video.
> 
> My limit is this: Fluids. I don't mean like cum and stuff. I don't deal with puke and the other stuff. Just makes me nauseated.
> 
> Also killing Red. He dies, story ends. 
> 
> (Although, that does give an *interesting* idea of someone breaking in...and seeing Red during his video...hm)
> 
> Anyway! Whatever ya'll wanna do, I'll update with the next chapter in order of the stories. Check out my others if you like ;)


	2. Threesome Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome with Error and Nightmare!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: teasing, tentacles, blowjobs, 'hot dogging' (does it have a name? basically Error doesn't enter Red but Red rocks against him), bondage, gagging with tentacle, implications of a BDSM relationship

Today’s video begins with the sight of a black skeleton with multiple error messages floating around tied down by blue strings on Red’s bed. Red himself was straddling said skeleton in a lacy see-through piece of lingerie that had already slid under his breasts, protecting nothing from sight. Another skeleton sat next to them, looking relaxed as he leaned back against the headboard. One of several tentacles was already slipping in between the tied up skeleton’s teeth, making him grunt and squirm a bit, glaring at the other.

“Oh shush, Error, you’re such a brat.”

Red snickered, rocking his hips a bit and making Error whine around the tentacle. “Awww, poor baby.” He tilted his head to the camera with a sassy grin. “His partner-Ink-says he doesn’t want actual sex for his Error~ but he never said we couldn’t tease.” He leaned back in, leaning over Error and kissing his neck, making him whine and shake in the threads, panting.

The other one, Nightmare, snorted as he slid a tentacle down Red’s back, his shorts pulled down a bit, enough to free his cock that he was stroking. “I dunno, Red, that’s more torture than teasing.” He pulled up the lingerie a bit and Red rocked his hips, making Error whine louder. It was easy to see Error was quite nude under Red, and his cock was pressed between the folds of Red’s pussy, which made a slick noise with each movement.

“It’s nice fer me~” Red purred, rolling his hips slowly and making Error shiver again. “Besides, yer just jealous ya can’t fuck me like this.”

Nightmare snorted. “Wanna bet?”

“Sure~!”

The tentacle in Error’s mouth thrust slowly, making him pant and gulp around it. Several slid down Red’s back to where he was ‘riding’ Error, a slim tentacle wiggling between and wrapping around Error’s cock. He squealed, arching up and pushing against Red, who moaned as a thick tentacle entered him, pressing them both together. The thin tentacle squirmed and squeezed, flicking at Red’s clit as he rolled his hips faster. “Stars, that’s nice~” Red moaned out, leaning down to kiss at Error’s jaw.

Error looked dazed as he tried to thrust up against the both of them, Nightmare’s thrusting tentacle in Red making him bounce almost onto Error’s cock. They both moaned and Nightmare snickered. 

Red nibbled at Error’s neck, his breasts pressing against Error’s chest as he basically rocked against him, panting. A few tentacles squirmed between them, looping through the rings on Red’s nipples and tugging lightly. Error squirmed, the tentacle in his mouth forcing his jaw wide open, his legs shaking in pleasure as Nightmare’s tentacle squeezed and squirmed against his cock, teasing him against Red’s cunt.

“Mmm, Error~ ya feel real good~ Ink’s so selfish, isn’t he?” Red purred, stroking fingers against Error’s chin, a little bit of drool slipping down Error’s jaw. Nightmare snorted.

“More like possessive, right?”

Red laughed, wiggling his hips and squeezing around the tentacle inside him with a shaky gasp. “That’s kinda hot too, hehe. Go faster, yer so slow, jerk!” 

Oh he regretted saying that as the tentacle slammed into him, making him grind down against Error sharply with a squeal. Error thrashed in his bonds, his cock sliding through the wet folds and soon enough he came, making a mess over Red’s cunt.

Red moaned, arching up so he was over Error still as the tentacle pounded into him, squeezing around it tightly as he came before plopping his head on Error’s shoulder, panting. His hips stuttered when the tentacle slid out of him slowly, Error twitching when the one on him squeezed tight before pulling away. The ones around Red’s chest slithered away, making an odd inky mess between him and Error.

Without warning, Nightmare’s tentacle yanked out of Error’s mouth but before he could say anything Nightmare was making him choke on his cock, thrusting a few times before he came, making Error take it all. Error shivered, panting sharply as Nightmare pulled his cock out, purple magic smeared down his jaw.

Red blearily reached over to the side for a control, waving at the camera. “Hope ya’ll had fun~”

Connection terminated.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Next time, ya should make a pussy!” Red chirped cheerfully after they all had cleaned up, lazily kicking his feet over the arm of a chair in the living room wearing nothing but a towel as he scrolled through a few of the chat streams.

Error snorted from where he sprawled out on the couch, his head in Ink’s lap. He had on a long shirt, one from Ink probably based on the ink stains. Nightmare had already headed home to Dream, so it was just them right now. “Why? Seemed like YOU had fun as is.”

Ink laughed, rubbing his fingers just below Error’s skull like he liked. “I think that would be hot! Sucks that Nightmare’s the only one with tentacles.”

Error blushed bright as Red rolled his eyes, tapping away at his phone. “Could make yer own. Or, dunno, use an extra dildo?”

Error groaned, covering his face as Ink’s flickering eyes grew wider in his sockets. “Now you did it, he’s gonna try it out with his stupid brush-hEY!” He stuttered out as Ink lifted him bodily, flicking his brush up and kicking it to paint a portal before putting it away. 

“Thanks for the idea, bye, Red!”

Red just waved distractedly, ignoring Error’s hissing at Ink as they left. Man, some of his fans were kinky, huh? Eh, he did say pretty much anything, it’s his own fault. He sent a few updates out, thanking everyone and teasing them a little before hitting the home button and texting Blue that he and Boss would be over for lunch soon as he got up, stretching from the odd position in the chair. Boss was still out but he knew Blue had invited them over to his house for lunch, so Red had better get dressed or he’d have to deal with Boss’ fussing.

With that he shuffled back upstairs, debating on how cold it was outside and if it was worth wearing a sweater or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I def see Ink as a top for Error lmao, but while he's certainly possessive, he doesn't deny Error if he wants to do anything.
> 
> And no, he didn't tell them no sex, he just said 'have fun, be done by 5 please!' but Error said he wanted to feel how it was to be 'sandwiched' in between him and Nightmare. He didn't know it would end up like this ^w^
> 
> anyway! More more, throw more at Red. There's a bit of a story lying around here and there, Red and Boss being invited to Blue's house, Ink and Error living in the ...wherever it is that Error lives in. 
> 
> I kept Nightmare and Dream's relationship ambiguous as sometimes I ship them sometimes I don't, so, tis up to your imaginations if ya do :P
> 
> (Ink definitely painted wiggly tentacles to try and do the same to Error except they both got stuck with them >3 Error griped Ink out for acting without thinking and banished him from the bedroom for an entire day for that (He's a brat, he's not cruel lmao))


	3. BB Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Red's the only one who can deliver a 'punishment'. 
> 
> Which isn't really a punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> benguiat this is for you bby :* Hope you like it!

A click of the recording on the website, and the bed came into view once more. This time Red was dressed in a tight dress with the top pulled down, with someone laying over his lap. They were on the edge of the bed and Red whistled as he swung his legs, the one in his lap squirming and hissing angrily around a ball gag. He had on a top set of armor, his arms tied tight behind his back, but the bottom portion was missing, revealing his ecto body that glowed purple. Red waved at the camera. “Hellooooo, everyone~! You all remember BB, right?”

Red gripped the top of BB’s head, forcing him to arch back and glare at the camera. Comments poured in, some with little heart eyes, some were teasing BB for the position he was in. Red let go and BB’s head dropped back down, since he couldn’t hold himself up. “Weeelll, he’s been in a bit of a temper, so we all thought it’d be fun to get him out of it! Ya’ll agree, right?”

So many thumbs up and agreements and Red grinned, his hand-in a large leather glove-stroked over the purple magic that made up BB’s lower half. “Heh, ya heard the crowd. They wanna watch~”

BB hissed and mouthed something off under the gag, squealing as a sharp slap of the hand left a dark imprint on one cheek. “Tch, naughty. I’m thinking twenty, yeah?”

More cheering on from the chat group, and Red grinned as BB started to squirm again with a flush on his face. Another slap rocked his body forward with a whine, then another, and another. Red’s hand in the glove covered his ass, making both cheeks glow dark purple, along with the tops his thighs, making him kick and fuss about. He jumped as a finger pressed between to his entrance, letting out a pant. Red hummed, pressing against it but not moving, shifting to let everyone see how hard BB was. “How cute, yeah? Looks all angry down there.”

Red slid his finger down slowly, tracing over BB’s cock and making him shudder and moan. Someone mentioned a cock ring and Red winked, playfully putting his other hand up in a shush motion.

Another swat rained down, making BB jump at the sudden movement, kicking out again and whining as he buried his face in the bed, body rocking with each spank. He shrieked when he felt cold steel at the base of his cock, tight and awful, his cock twitching and leaking over Red’s dress. He yowled almost like a cat, squirming around and glaring up at Red as he kicked.

Red just laughed. “You’re cute, dude.” He pressed the thick gloved finger against BB’s entrance, and he groaned as Red pressed it in a little, tugging at the warm flesh to show everyone how easily he opened up. “Nice, huh~? Do you think he needs more?” BB shuddered on his lap at that, the legs twitching as if ready to kick. Red paused as a very long paragraph of a text came up, with others immediately putting thumbs up. “Ooooh what a nasty little imagination you have. I like it!”

With that he pulled his finger free, BB slumping on his lap for a moment. Then BB squeaked as Red dragged them up to the top of the bed, forcing BB upside down, his shoulders keeping his body up. Red grinned down at him as he slowly pulled BB’s kicking legs open, cuffing them to the headboard quickly. He tugged up the ruffles of his dress, reaching down to pull the ball free but keeping BB’s mouth open. “C’mon, you got a smart mouth, eat me out~”

He straddled BB’s head, which could barely be seen under the dress, and he leaned forward, giving a sharp swat to a quivering thigh. Red moaned, his hips starting to rock against what was probably BB’s tongue, and he dipped down, dragging the poor tortured cock into his mouth, sucking sharply. BB’s body was shaking from the stimulation, hips trying to wiggle either more into it or away. Each time he twitched, Red would spank him again, or if he seemed to stop. Red kept bobbing his head, taking BB’s cock down expertly, his hand skating over bruised ecto to tease at BB’s entrance.

Red arched up, releasing BB’s cock but holding it tight as he came with a moan, hips jerking against BB’s head. For a moment he sat there, panting, before he slowly dragged himself off of BB’s skull. BB looked dazed, tongue flopped out, face covered in a red smear. Red chuckled, slowly stroking over BB’s weeping cock. He didn’t even twitch, just whined softly.

Red grinned, looking over at the chat. “Hm? Oh, no no. I know someone who would love to see him like this. Hang on.” Red released BB’s cock, leaning over and coming back to tie a ribbon through the ring in a little bow. BB whined, hips twitching at the stimulation, but settling at a sharp swat from Red. “Chill. There! I bet he’ll like that.”

Red dragged himself off the bed with a sigh, adjusting his dress back into order and stretching as he came over to the camera. “Alrighty then, that’s all, folks~ Damn, should’ve asked ya’ll this all earlier, you’re freaky.” He snickered. “Hope ya liked it~”

And it was over, with a few people playfully putting sobbing emojis as they awaited the next day.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Red was both surprised but not surprised when a tired BB flopped down on him, face down, while Red was on the couch watching a movie. Red had switched to a long shirt to relax in, but BB was amusingly naked now, except for his bandanna. He snickered, wrapping his arm around BB. “Awww, was Cinnamon too rough on the baaaaby?”

“MY ASS IS ON FIRE, AND I’M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR PUTTING A FUCKING BOW ON ME,” BB muttered, but didn’t move from his position. Red snorted. 

“Yeah yeah, the only reason Cinnamon doesn’t do it is he’s too soft on ya. Did he even let ya cum?”

BB shot him a glare and Red burst into laughter, nudging BB again. “Yeah stupid question. Heeey, Boss bought some of that neat salt stuff for the bath, wanna turn on the hot tub and relax?”

“FUCK YEAH. ALSO I BROKE YOUR STUPID RING, WHY THE HELL DO YOU EVEN HAVE THAT?!”

“Eh, Boss likes build up and I like to tease.” Red shrugged, shifting to roll them off the couch with a grin. “Cinnamon joining?”

BB snorted, lacing his arm with Red’s. “I SUPPOSE HE CAN, BUT I REFUSE TO HAVE SEX IN THE HOT TUB. RIGHT NOW AT LEAST.” Red just laughed, dragging them out to the backyard where the sun shown down on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BB tops Cinnamon but sometimes from the bottom lol. Cinnamon is too nice to do anything 'mean' to BB tho, so when BB wants a little...rough handling, Red's got it in spades ;)
> 
> Anyway, if you like it, pUNCH THE LIKE BU-oh I'm not Jacksepticeye lol
> 
> Send more prompts in! It's just for fun with a little story behind it, after all. Gaster!Sans is up next with Red.


	4. G's Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G is the new guest today, and he has some fun tricks up his sleeve!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hypnotism, overstimulation, a dash of dirty talk, all wrapped up neat with some pampering~

The video starts up again, this time Red is in a tight corset that’s covering absolutely nothing, nipple rings flashing in the light, and a pair of silk undies with long socks on. He was kneeling on his bed next to a taller skeleton who was sitting up against the headboard, taking a smoke. His skull had one line going up from one eye, the other going down. The skull was a bit squished like Sans’ was, but it was like someone put him on a taffy stretcher, he was so tall!

The monster put the cigarette out on a small bowl when Red grumbled about Boss chewing them both out. He perked up, grinning at the camera. “Heya. Ya’ll remember G, yeah?” G, who had yellow eye lights, waved from where he sat.

“Ey.”

Red snickered, shifting on his knees again before stretching his arms up, winking at G who was quite obviously ogling Red’s breasts. Red sighed, letting his arms back down. “Alrighty, today’s ah, hypnotism and since no one else knows how ta do it…”

“Eh, I like ta dabble,” came the deep rumbling voice. He shifted to sit up on the bed, dressed completely in a black suit that looked…not too out of place with Red’s own outfit. “It’ll be fun, doll face~” he purred, and Red slapped his shoulder with an irritated grumble.

“You know I hate that,” he mumbled, his face flushed red despite his objections. G chuckled, a small puff of smoke flowing free as he pulled out a circle on a chain. 

“A’right. Ya want anythin’ or just ta relax?”

Red shrugged. “I dunno, dealer’s choice.”

G nodded, then shifted them both so their audience could see. The chain went back and forth, and Red looked idly bored as he watched it, still on his knees, hands cupped on his knees. G smiled. “Jus’ take a breath, Cherry bear~”

“Told ya not to call me that,” Red muttered, his eyes never straying from the circle.

“Jus’ a breath, then another…let yerself slip further down…” G spoke in a rumbling voice. A few commenters asked if he’d ever consider reading smut books, while others sent more emojis. G slid his hand up, it looked like he had holes in both hands?, and cupped Red’s cheek. Red’s skull leaned into it, his eye sockets wide. “Mm-hmm. Just let it go, yeah…be a bit of a ragdoll fer a while~”

It didn’t take much for Red’s sockets to lower a bit, his eye lights hazy as G slowly wrapped the chain up and placed it on the end table. G gently pushed on Red’s shoulder, and he flopped back onto the bed, staring hazily up at the ceiling. G snickered. “I like his mouth but he’s cute all like this, aye?”

The commenters agreed.

G whistled as he stripped out of the black jacket, revealing a bright white polo with tie under it. He rolled the sleeves up, unbuckling his belt to put it to the side, grunting as he picked Red up and set him up in a way they could all see. Red’s head lilted to the side, almost in a dreamy state, twitching lightly when G picked his arm up to move to the side. “Alrighty. Watcha think, ya’ll? Get to it or tease ‘im a while?”

Some voted to see him fuck Red into the bed and possibly out of his mind, but others wanted to see G teasing Red at least for a while. G gave a thumbs up. “I think ya’ll will enjoy my little…parlor trick.”

With a snap, two extra hands appeared from nowhere, floating in place. Everyone freaked out gleefully at the thought of what G would do. 

G shifted back onto the bed a little, grunting as he planted himself on his stomach, head in Red’s lap. He moved Red’s legs up, and they fell open without a thought. He pushed the silk undies to the side without care, and buried his face in. By the way Red’s breathing hitched, G was having himself a grand old time eating him out.

The hands latched onto Red’s breasts, kneading them and tugging on his piercings. Red let out a breathy moan, his legs twitching before G pulled them over his shoulders, tilting Red back so the fans could see his blissed out face. Red let out small quick breaths, his hands twitching on the bed, but it was definitely apparent he was checked out. His eye lights were hazy, focused on nothing, but his body moved against G’s face a bit, shaking in pleasure at what the hands were doing to him.

He came with a breathy sigh, relaxing back, slight drool slipping down his jaw with how his mouth had slid open. But G didn’t seem to care or stop, bringing his own hand up to tease at Red’s clit, pressing his tongue into the wet and loose passage. Red’s body twitched, a short gasp as his toes curled slowly. He still didn’t move-which was greatly unusual for Red who loved to be a very active participant-merely watching the camera and blinking every so often.

He came again, the way he gasped and arched up, the way G held his hips tightly, before Red sunk back down again. He let out a small whine as G nipped the edge of his folds, his head tilting to the side. G slid up, easily dragging Red’s legs wide open to show the very wet pussy to the audience. “Man he’s an easy one, eh? I bet he’s got another in him, ya think?”

Oh, they definitely agreed to it. 

G reached over, the magic hands never stopping their movements, making Red’s breath jump every so often. G tucked the pillow under Red’s head, making him sit up just a little as he pulled out his own cock, thrusting into Red with a groan. Red twitched, but nothing else.

G whistled as he started to thrust into Red, holding his hips up, his pants not even pulled down, just unzipped. “Mm, still tight~ damn, shouldn’t be surprised, eh? Heh.” G leaned over, grinning at the dopey look on Red’s face. “You’re sure deep in there, huh? I bet I could do anythin’, and ya’d ask fer more. Or just lay there. Either’s fine.” 

G started thrusting faster, forcing Red’s hips to move against him. Red’s breath hitched again, his eyes fluttering as he twitched. “Mm, tha get ya goin’? Kinky thing, aintcha? C’mon, show these nice folks watcha look like, they miss yer face.” Red slid off the pillows with how hard G thrust into him, his head hanging over the bed, his tongue peeking out with his mouth open. His face was a drooling hazy mess and everyone had a very interesting opinion on it.

G seemed to have some stamina, however, as he thrust faster into Red. With how wet Red was, it made a squelching noise each time their hips met. He slowed down, summoning another hand to slip between them, squeezing onto Red’s clit and making him tense up. Red’s face twinged and he mumbled, his head rolling lightly. G snickered. “Ah, we’re gettin’ close, ain’t we? See, ya’ll-mm-” G thrust in deep, grinding their hips against each other, making Red’s body shudder, “Ah yeah, see he can break out of it if there’s a bit too much going on~” G chuckled darkly as one hand tugged at the piercing on Red’s chest, and Red’s breathing stuttered. “And Cherry bear here’s gettin’ near his limit, I’m bettin’. Me? I ain’t got a limit~”

With that he literally pounded Red into the bed. It squeaked lightly under them as G held his legs wide open, the hand between them thumbing and pulling at Red’s poor abused clit. Red started to gasp softly, his fingers twitching, his eye sockets shutting for a moment as the hazy look started to lift. He whined, gasping sharply as he came back to reality, arching up with a shriek as his hands clawed at G’s shoulders.

G groaned, and it seemed that was his limit as well as he pushed in deep, grinding against Red as he came, filling him full as the hands slowly slipped away from Red and disappeared. Red panted raggedly, small tear streaks from the pleasure on his face as he laid on the bed, his tongue peeking out. “G. G…mmm…” he mumbled hoarsely. G chuckled, slowly letting Red’s legs down and pulling free of him. Red whimpered, hips bucking up at the small spark of pleasure. G slipped his cock back into his pants, zipping up before he let out a sigh.

He leaned over, winking at the camera. “Sorry ya’ll, but ah, show’s over, time ta powder our noses and the like.” He smirked, and the video ended, with a few viewers leaving sad emojis but thrilled to have seen it anyway.

—————————————————————————————————————

“Has anyone told ya, yer a fucking sap?” Red mumbled sleepily.

Because he was. G that is. Like, you wouldn’t think so with the whole…everything, but damn the monster knew how to pamper someone.

Case in point: Red lying sleepily on new sheets, as magic hands carefully put away his piercings, two plumping up his pillow behind his head as G unlaced the corset with ease. G snorted. “Are ya complainin’?”

Red mumbled something, shifting as G pulled the corset free, then undressed Red fully, all of it going to the hamper. “Think ya can stand a bath?”

“Mmmm nooooo,” Red mumbled, nuzzling into the pillow. G snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Drama queen.”

Red mumbled a possible insult back, but G was already cleaning him up, slipping him into a soft and fluffy robe before tucking him in. “There we are. Here.” He held out a glass of water, sitting Red up to make him drink it down. 

Red drained it down, not realizing how thirsty he was before he handed it back, laying back down. “Delish.”

“Thanks, I made it with my own wee little hands.” G wiggled his eye sockets and Red rolled his eyes.

“Sap. Shoo, I have nappin’ to get to.”

“Okay, okay, I know when I’m being kicked out.” G slid on his jacket, buttoning it up and ensuring his cigarettes were in his pocket before leaning down, cupping Red’s cheek and kissing his forehead. “Ya sure you’re alright then?”

Red nodded, eyes already shut. “I’m good. It was fun~ Cum again, hehehee.”

G snorted. “Yeah, yer fine.” He gave Red another kiss all the same, before turning off the light so Red could sleep and heading out, whistling a jaunty tune as he did so.

(The only thing that made his soul stop was when he stopped outside the house door, lighting up and hearing the soul-chilling words “WHO IS SMOKING IN THE HOUSE?!” He certainly wasn’t up for a scolding by Boss, so he disappeared in a wink, leaving only a trail of smoke behind.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking requests! I have a set of kinks for Kinkmas albeit they're a *tad* severe (like impact play, temp play, etc.). I'm still down for any skeleton, and honestly I'm open to other Undertale characters
> 
> I'm not a Frans shipper, I'm sorry. I do love it if they're family, heh, Dunkle Sans. So adorable~!
> 
> er...what else...oh! I have to say I don't exactly ship GxRed (just because the idea hadn't occurred to me, so rare pair I guess lol), but G is totally someone who kisses your face and tucks you in and makes sure you're nice and comfy and okay after intense sex haha.
> 
> I also like to think the forehead kiss thing is something he does to all the other Sans' bc they're short and sometimes he lords it over them okay lmao


	5. Blood's Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror!Sans, aka Blood, enjoys a small chase with Red which ends exactly how you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horror totally gets like in this beast mode after sex where he's just a purring cat or smth, cuddling whoever it is, making them eat, etc.
> 
> He can also appear sUPER TERRIFYING

The video player clicked on again, except it seemed whoever had it was running with it. They stopped, panting, and Red pulled the camera to his face with a grin. “Blood-that is, the big guy ya’ll saw with the axe one time-wanted to play hide and seek.” He leaned in, whispering. “Well, more like Chase. I need ta run more, and he wanted a little fun chasin’ someone around. Win-win.” Red shrugged, his head whipping to the side before winking at the camera as he took off again. Around him it was snowy, and a few in the chat groaned and pouted. Someone asked why and one user answered ‘if he’s in Snowdin it’s pre-recorded. Still hot but I like it when he’s able to answer questions’.

A few agreed, but the viewer count never dipped. Hey, a fun time was a fun time.

The view moved to a different camera, although it didn’t change the scenery. It seemed to be one of those ones you attach onto your clothes, and a few shot some fire emojis in the chat, knowing they’d get an up close view of what was about to happen.

Red paused near a tree, yipping as he heard footsteps. He panted, covering his mouth as they heard the snow crunching behind him. “Reeeeed~ ya ain’t good at hiding yer traaaaail. Someone might eat ya up…”

Red sprinted off just as a claw entered the camera’s vision, and he laughed, panting as he kept going. “Maybe next time, Blood-oof!”

The camera was flung and some of the viewers complained until it landed right side up, a…near giant crouching over Red. Some of the newer ones were scared for him, especially since this giant skeleton had a jagged hole in his head, and what looked like blood on his teeth.

‘Nah, I’ve met him irl, he’s the epitome of ‘watch out for the silent ones’. Hot too, don’t judge me’

There was a lot of judging.

The camera wasn’t too far to not catch anything, but it wasn’t as up close and personal as the audience was used to. Red panted, laying in the snow on his back. They could see now that he wore a thin white sweater and shorts, of all things. “Well, ya caught me,” Red purred, stretching his arms up above him. “Watcha gonna do about it?”

Blood…started to purr, leaning in and latching onto Red’s throat with his teeth. Red moaned, his hands clutching at Blood’s head as he panted. Blood’s tongue soothed over the bite mark, before he ripped down the sweater with his claw. He was careful not to really hurt Red as he bit into his ecto, licking over the many bites Red was now sporting. Red moaned, panting sharply as he arched up into the slick tongue. “Mmm, c’mon, more~”

“Impatient,” the giant grumbled, but ripped off Red’s shorts all the same. The screen split, the other camera’s use coming into play. It was pointed directly where Blood was pushing his cock into Red, splitting his cunt open. Red squealed, his legs clenching around Blood’s waist. 

“B-Big~!”

Blood snickered, never stopping until he hit near the base, purring louder now. “Shouldn’t tempt me then~” he rumbled, before slowly pulling out to thrust in again. Red moaned, in the other view he arched up, his own ‘claws’ scraping over Blood’s head but not seeming to affect him. Blood thrust harder, yanking Red’s legs up and bending him in half almost, making him shriek. He squirmed under Blood, letting out gasping moans as Blood thrust into his very open cunt.

“A-Ah, mm, close~!”

“So? Go ahead,” Blood rumbled. “I’m nowhere near done with ya.” He snickered, and Red arched up as he came, gasping. He kicked a little as Blood never slowed down, but one of Red’s kinks was definitely overstimulation. He loved it. He whined and panted and whimpered, but never said the word to stop.

Blood slowly started to speed up, pounding Red into the snow, holding his legs nearly against Red’s shoulders.

The second camera caught a bulge at the bottom of Blood’s dick, and it didn’t take much until he was grinding it against Red’s entrance, rolling his hips. Red’s legs trembled, and he gasped. “Yesss~”

The bulge was small, small enough that it popped into Red, but Blood’s hips stilled, rumbling happily as he filled Red with cum. The knot expanded as he rolled his hips against Red, the camera catching everything. Red slumped on the snow, sounding out of breath, while Blood purred louder, licking over Red’s neck, his mouth, tucking him under him as if blocking him from the chill of the wind.

———————————————————————————————————

“Big fella c’moooon, moooove,” Red whined under Blood. Every time he twitched, he could feel the knot tug against him and he stuttered on his words. It was still super hot, don’t get him wrong, but dammit it was freezing out here, Blood had ripped his clothes, and he was pretty sure he was full to bursting with Blood’s cum…and cock.

Blood let out a rumbling sigh, and Red felt him lick a stripe from his neck up over his head. Ewwww. He swatted at Blood’s shoulder. “Are you gonna fucking lick me clean after this again?”

Based on Blood’s happy face, which seemed almost like Red could see a wagging tail behind him…yes. Not that it was bad, Blood was just an awful tease about it. Red’s head plopped back onto the snow, shivering as he felt more enter him. Eh, this was still a great idea.

Red would’ve fallen asleep if it wasn’t for Blood picking him up a little, and then turning them over, Red straddling Blood’s hips as best he could. He grunted, feeling Blood’s cock jam into him, squinting at the satisfied looking skeleton. “Heeeey. I was gonna nap.”

Blood shrugged, his hand coming up to slide over Red’s thigh, nudging them apart with a bright glint in his eye. “Yeaah. Wanted ta see~” 

Red rolled his eyes, a grin on his face as he sat up a little, to give Blood a very good look. Blood had a _thing_ about that. Red squeaked as Blood’s thumb pressed over his clit and he jerked. “I’m wrung out, ya jerk,” he grumbled, even as his hips rolled into the thumb rubbing against him.

Blood hummed as he watched, his other arm pillowing his head. “Ya sure?”

…fuck him for knowing Red so well.

Red rolled his eyes, huffing as his hands slid to grasp onto Blood’s hand for balance. “Fine, fine, one more. Makin’ my job hard.” He grumbled, and Blood laughed. Red immediately regretted that as it bounced him a bit and arched up, gasping at the pull of the knot on his entrance. Red also had a _thing_ except he knew-from first hand experience with said giant skeleton-that even attempting that would cause a very nice orgasm but also hurt like a bitch.

Scared poor Blood, and he doesn’t usually get scared.

Red made up for it by rolling his hips as Blood watched him intently. “Yer so cute like this~” Red snorted, blushing as he ground down against Blood. 

“You and your sweet talk,” but Red let Blood lean up to kiss him all the same, that long tongue filling his mouth as he moaned.

It didn’t take much for his body to tense up, his toes curling for a moment before he slumped in place, panting sharply.

The video ended there, with Blood and Red in the middle of a snow covered field.

————————————————————————————————————

Red’s arms shook from where he was holding onto the bars of the headboard of Blood’s bed. He was straddling Blood’s head now as that long fat tongue licked into him over and over again. The moment Blood had pulled out, well, they had a right mess on their hands.

Red would usually just take a shower, but Blood took great pleasure-and care-in ‘cleaning’ Red up after their adventure. After all, it was only fair, right?

He whined, his thighs twitching to hold onto Blood’s head, the other skeleton holding onto his thighs tightly as he continued his ‘quest’.

Of course, Red came again, and then Blood had to clean him up…again. Just over his thighs this time, making small marks on the trembling skeleton’s ecto, before finally being satisfied with how ‘clean’ Red was.

Blood purred as he nuzzled Red’s neck, hugging him tightly. Red just patted his head, chuckling. Blood always got…clingy after. And during. He knew eventually Blood would drag them out of bed to go and devour half the fridge, and then maybe pass out on the couch watching some lame horror movie where everything is some cliche or fake blood.

But later. After cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugar was out with Papyrus, or else he'd scold them, Blood for ripping Red's clothes, and Red for letting Blood be 'lazy' on the couch XD
> 
> Send in more, if you like~ 
> 
> I couldn't figure a way to do a live show with them, so I went mobile ;)


	6. BB and Blue's Tie-Down Throwdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB and Blue are the stars of the show this time
> 
> Red has to make it up to them by joining their game as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diyami I love you but like you killed me with this mental image mmkaaaay
> 
> So like you get two endings so happy birthday~

The video player clicked into view, except it appeared to be handheld again this time around. Red’s face filled the screen and he grinned. “Heeey~ bet ya’ll are ready for this’un, yeah?” He winked playfully as the crowd started pouring in comments. “Yeah yeah, it’s a big thing, ya gotta give us time ta set up and jazz.” He stuck his tongue out, shifting around before he stood up. “Buuuut I think ya’ll like this a lot.”

The camera turned to what looked like a pillow pile. Two large ones were holding up Blue and BB on opposite sides, both of them in an…interesting predicament. 

Both of them were bound and gagged, Blue’s being a ball gag while BB’s was a ring gag. Their arms were tied behind them tightly, their legs tied in an interesting way so that they were crossed over each other, able to move the other if they wanted. They were both naked, a very large vibrating dildo between them, pressed into their cunts and both of them quite obviously wet and open. Blue had two little bullets taped to his nipples, while BB’s had clamps on his. They were both panting, moaning or mumbling in between. Every so often one would pull the other by flexing their legs, and the other would squeak and squirm, flushing bright. 

Red snickered, reaching out to adjust a pillow behind Blue, his eyes glassy with pleasure. “Couldn’t make ‘em have bad backs outta all this, that’d suck.” He reached his hand between them, pressing a finger against their clits and making them buck up, whining. “They’re so cute. They’re having a little contest~ whoever cums first has to watch-while still tied up mind ya-while I play with the other~” He leaned into view of the camera, grinning at BB who glared at him without any heat behind it. “A fair prize, yeah?”

BB huffed, flinching when Red tugged at once clamp before settling the camera on a tripod. He stood up and stretched, walking around the little pile to a chair next to them to watch. The only thing Red had on was a garter belt holding up some stockings, but other than that, nothing except his piercings. He pulled his legs up to cross them in the chair, grinning. “Aw, c’mon you two, I know ya can do it~ Hm?”

Blue whined, his hips bucking a bit and BB hissed, pulling sharply on his own legs, making the dildo press into both of them deeply. They both moaned, Blue arching up and squirming as BB’s thighs trembled. It was like a back and forth see-saw almost. Red grinned sadistically, and he held up a note above the two out of view, only to the viewers.

‘Blue or BB?’

———————————————————————————————

Blue loses, BB wins:

Red slipped out of the chair and kneeled down between them, leaning over to Blue and splaying his hand over Blue’s tight belly with a grin. “Awww, look at you~ all wound up, nowhere to go, hm?” Blue whined, panting sharply, his thighs shaking from the on-going pleasure. He jerked when Red’s hand slid down against him, brushing BB’s pussy as well and making him hiss. Red snickered. “Bossy bossy bossy~ should tell Boss he’s got competition, hehe.”

BB just gave him a flat look and a roll of his eyes, while Blue whined, jerking again as Red pinched his clit. “Awww. You’re all wound up, hm?” Red leaned down to his face with a grin, licking up his neck slowly. Blue moaned, his head tilting away to let Red do what he wanted. “Poor thing, you work so hard~ yeah~” Red purred, his other hand coming up to grip Blue’s breast lightly. Blue flushed darker, and his hips started to move, making BB hiss at the sudden thrusting. 

Red snickered. “Already close? Ah you’re like a little bunny, you can just keep going and going and going, can’t ya? Should leave ya all nice and vibratin’, see how long you’d last~” he purred, kissing Blue’s jaw as he whined. “But you could do it, yeah? Magnificent Blue~ could probably beat a damn world record the way you go, heh.” 

Blue could barely roll his head, and Red hummed, pressing a kiss over the ball in Blue’s mouth. “C’mon now, show ‘em how pretty you are when you cum~” he breathed, barely brushing Blue’s clit again before he came, arching up with a yelp and thighs shaking as he made a mess between him and BB. Blue fluid smeared over the dildo and the pillow under them as he groaned, rocking back and forth. BB hissed, squirming as he seemed to be getting close too. There was something about the both of them that egged each other on. Red tutted, reaching between them and shutting the dildo off. BB’s head fell back, panting and shaking. Blue whined, blinking up at Red who cooed at him, pulling the dildo out of BB. “There there, you can still be all nice and full while I play with BB~”

Blue squirmed, blushing as the dildo slid deeper into him, and Red flicked off the little bullets. It took some finagling but Red managed to get it so Blue’s legs were tied to the dildo now, and any twitch made it jerk and thrust.

For now BB was still on his back, slowly calming down although he seemed very frustrated by it. Red tutted. “I’m comin’, chill,” he snickered, kneeling between BB’s legs with another double headed dildo, half of it already slipped into Red thanks to a belt. “Sittin’ around’s boring, hm? You want action~” he grinned and BB glared up at him, as if to say ‘get on with it!’ He squealed when Red thrust it into him, snorting. “Brat~”

One hand tugged at the clamp on BB’s breast, his moans gurgling as he tossed his head back. Red pounded into him with breathless moans, kissing up BB’s neck and biting down on the bone sharply. It didn’t take much for them to both cum, grinding against each other for a moment before BB slumped, panting and twitching. Red sighed, slowly drawing out of BB with a grin. “Maybe next time I’ll make a dick then, that’d be fun ta watch~”

BB just had a glassy glare this time, not able to really get all riled up. Blue was busy watching, blushing bright at the view. Red blew a kiss at the camera. “There you go~ bye all~”

———————————————————————————————————

BB loses, Blue wins:

Red managed to slide underneath BB, almost holding him in his lap. BB hissed and squirmed, gasping and choking a bit when Red’s hand gripped his breast, plucking at the clamp. Red hummed, resting his head on BB’s shoulder. “Look at you~ playing nice with Blue, hm? Look at him, all soft and open, and you making him that way~” BB did love to be told he was doing a great job. Blue did as well, albeit he loved being complimented more. BB growled, but his eyes didn’t stray from Blue who was ‘underneath’ him now that they were like this.

Blue panted, whining softly and squirming whenever BB yanked on his legs, as if fucking him with his own cock. Red chuckled, his hand splayed over BB’s hip as he talked. “Mm-hmm, makin’ him an absolute mess under ya, aren’t ya?” He nipped BB’s neck, making him grunt and shiver. “Heh, bet ya wish ya were free, you could mess him all the way up~ just like you two like~” Red teased, and BB blushed, glaring at him again even as his hips started rocking harder.

Red nodded, teasingly drawing circles into BB’s thigh to encourage him. “Yeah, you could make him more stretched out than this little thing, hm? You’re so big and strong, wouldn’t take much ta pin him down~ make him beg~” he whispered, BB’s eyes growing hazy with the idea as he started rocking harder, making Blue squeak and squirm around. It was no secret that Blue liked a little roughness, nor that BB sometimes liked a little tenderness. They were a cute little yin-yang twosome, Red adored how cute they could be (although BB vehemently denied any cuteness).

“Mm, just think about poundin’ into him after this, he’d be all loose and easy to do as you like~”

That did it, certainly. BB did like ordering people around. He came hard, gasping sharply as he rolled his hips, shaking hard and Blue squeaking as he was pulled closer, arching up at the sudden movement. Red kissed BB’s neck as he came back down, undoing the clamps as BB hissed softly. Aww. Left a mark. Red would definitely have to make it up to him later.

Red adjusted BB to just lay back instead, kissing his head with a cheeky grin. “Nice~” he laughed and BB huffed, giving him a soft glare as Red managed to release them from each other, Blue still squirming and whining since he hadn’t cum. “Wait a second, ya needy thing,” Red playfully swatted Blue’s thigh, making him squirm even more, blushing.

With BB nice and tied and laying on a pillow (there was an idea…), Red happily dragged Blue up so he was sitting up a little more, the dildo being pulled free of him and his legs stretched open wide. Red winked, then slipped between Blue’s legs, eagerly scraping his sharp teeth over the wet folds before diving his tongue in. Blue squealed, his toes curling and his hands fisting up as he tried to push up into the pleasant feeling.

Blue whined, his eyes squeezed shut as he bit into the ball. Red’s face was happily buried into him, holding his shaking thighs down fiercely. It didn’t take much, but Blue’s hips thrust up with a squeal as he came, moaning loudly as Red licked him through the orgasm, kissing his thighs sweetly as he relaxed back on the pillows. Red grinned at him, licking his teeth before kissing Blue’s cheek and giving the camera a peace sign. “Hope ya’ll had fun~”

———————————————————————————————————

Red adjusted the huge floppy hat, tugging a bit at the bow tied around his chest under his breasts. The cotton gown was a pale pink with a bowtie bejeweled with red rhinestones under his chin. The gown stretched out to just above his knee and he had white socks on with dainty little bows on them. “Can we have somethin’ stronger than tea, like an energy drink?” He squinted at the cup of tea on the small plate.

Blue wagged a finger at him from where he stood placing out small slices of cake. “WE PLAYED YOUR GAME, NOW YOU HAVE TO PLAY OURS!” He looked exactly like Red, except everything was a powder blue. BB nodded from across the table, one hand holding the small plate and the other holding the cup in the air. He was light purple.

“EXACTLY! YOU PROMISED TO ATTEND TEA TIME WITH US.”

Red groaned playfully, sticking his tongue out as Blue happily took a seat, grinning happily. “Okay, okay, that’s fair. …why’d ya lock the door?” He looked at the door that led here from the house, as they were out on the patio of Blue’s house. The table was really pretty with swirls of metal making up the stand.

“IF PAPY OR CINNAMON SEE US, THEY WON’T LET US HAVE PEACE ALL DAY!” Blue puffed up his cheeks as BB nodded, his hat barely flopping.

Red snickered. “Yeah I can see why. A’right, what first?”

Blue launched into his tale of what he did that week, and Red dug a fork into the fluffy pink cake with a strawberry on top.

Mm. Delicious.

(He didn’t miss BB staring at his mouth when he licked his teeth, making him huff and blush as he looked back at Blue when Red winked with a smirk. Nice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a fic where like, BB secretly gussies up and has tea parties alone to feel elegant and graceful and honestly, I can see that
> 
> and same
> 
> Anyway I couldn't just leave it at one ending >3 either ending is canon, or both can be, but either way Red got roped into tea time XD


	7. Knife To Meet You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer and Dust team up to cause mayhem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Red may appear to be a little reluctant, he's actually quite onboard with everything. He just likes to do it bc it revs Killer and Dust up. If he was compliant they'd mope and whine he wasn't being a good sport lmao

Today’s video was hidden behind a secret password, with a warning that it could get very…frightening to some patrons. Especially since it included two very very dark individuals.

Either way, the video began, this time it faced the bed again. Surprisingly Red was in Killer’s lap, holding his arms around Killer’s shoulders, his bare back facing Dust who was fiddling with a few strings. Red would wiggle a bit here and there, grumbling about them taking too long and Killer swatted his thigh. “Settle down there, sweetcheeks~”

Red scoffed, sticking his tongue at him. “No, you.” Killer snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Mature.”

“Thanks, I tRY~!” he squealed, jumping as Dust gripped his coccyx.

“Whoopsies~” Dust whispered, his bright eye lights dancing as he grinned at Killer, who smirked back. “Now, don’t move~”

Red grumbled again, shivering as Dust’s fingers stroked over the holes in his sacrum. He let out a breathy moan as a thin ribbon slid into one hole, being dragged through with Dust’s sharp fingers. Red’s head plopped onto Killer’s shoulder, gasping in pleasure. Killer snickered, his hand sliding between them and doing something that made Red shiver. “Man, don’t take long, does it? Hm? Wonder what it’d feel like~” 

Dust snickered. “Wanna bet he’d cum just like that?”

Killer perked up, grinning widely, his dark sockets blinking quickly. “Oh hell yeah~ that’d be an amazing sight. We could even bully Boss with it~”

Red flicked Killer’s cheek. “Don’t be rude ta my bro, dork.” He grumbled, shifting when Dust tugged on the string, expertly sewing it into his sacrum slowly, making him shudder in pleasure. Dust chuckled.

“Fiiiine, ya demanding thing~”

It didn’t take long for him to tie a bow in it, flicking Red’s backbone and making him scowl back at him. Both of them maneuvered him to face the camera, showing off the rest of him.

His arms were tied at the wrists with ribbons and lace through his fingers, his legs tied heel to calf with a light white nylon rope. There was a corset of rope tied around him, tightly over his breasts, so much so they ballooned up a little, and the rope dug into his cunt with every movement. It didn’t seem to affect him too much, as he grumbled at them for laying him up on some pillows and cooing at him mockingly.

Red eyed them both warily as Dust took up a spot behind him, Killer in front this time as Dust squeezed his hands onto Red’s breasts. “Mmm~ what’re ya doin’ now?”

Killer grinned, and slowly from the side he pulled out a large knife that glinted in the light. “Just some more fun~” Red rolled his eyes, but he did seem a bit uneasy as he shifted. Dust squeezed a hand, nibbling on his neck and sucking a mark into the bone as Killer leaned between Red’s legs with a shark like grin. “Think about it~ it’s so sharp, a little slice…” He trailed the knife down the opposite side of Red’s neck, trailing it to the ribbon tied tightly over one arm. “And that’d be it, hm~?”

“U-Uh…” Red stumbled, sucking in a breath when the point wiggled under the ribbon, tugging on it and his bones at the same time.

Killer grinned, pressing his knee against the rope digging into Red’s cunt. “Uh huh~ just feel it~” He cooed, slowly dragging the knife against Red’s arm. Red panted sharply, almost in fear, his eye lights dilating when with a sharp tug, it cut through the ribbon. He made a muffled noise and Dust grinned from where he had dug his teeth into Red’s bones.

“He liked that~ look how wet he is~” He snickered, slipping his hand beside Killer’s knee, teasing a fold with a finger. 

Killer nodded. “I know~ that’s what it’s about, after all. Having fun~” he nipped Red’s jaw, making him whine as he proceeded to trail the knife back up his shoulder, then dug it under the rope tying his breast tightly. He pulled lightly, making Red arch up with a whine. “Look at it, it gets all bouncy and the thrill of nearly getting cut is exhilarating, isn’t it?” he whispered, slicing through the rope and making Red collapse onto Dust with a gasp.

The rope left a burn around the edge of his breast, and Killer tutted, digging the flat end of the knife against it before kissing over it. “Nice~” He hummed, slipping the knife between the valley of Red’s breasts, digging the knife under the rope there and Red gulped, his thighs quivering now that Dust had found his clit and was slowly teasing him.

A quick slice, and he let out a sharp gasp, relaxing back down with hazy eye lights now. His breasts bounced lightly with his panting, marks from the rope showing against his red ecto.

Killer whistled as he slid the knife down, pointing it against Red’s clit for a second before pulling it away and waving the knife in a circle. “Turn him on his side~”

Red squeaked as they did so, both hands scrambling to hold onto Dust now that he was facing the camera, Killer pulling his hips up sharply as he flicked the bow. Red whined, squirming a bit and jumping when Dust slapped his ass. “Stay put, unless you DO want to get cut~” he teased, then dragged Red’s upper body into his lap. “Here, keep your mouth busy~”

It was obvious from the way Red’s head bobbed what he meant, sucking and making muffled moans around Dust’s cock as Killer snickered. “Better hope he don’t bite.”

Dust shot him a look, a hand digging into Red’s skull and making him moan again. Killer whistled as he scraped the knife against the bound bones, slowly digging the tip of it under the ribbon. Red’s body froze up when he pulled, the elasticity of the ribbon making it harder to cut. When the knife finally ripped through, Red shuddered as his hips fell down into Killer’s lap, a little bit out of it now. Killer snickered as Dust started thrusting into Red’s mouth easily. “Man he’s out of it now~ Ready, Reddy?”

Dust grunted, making a face. “Don’t say that, you sound like Blue,” he grumbled. Killer rolled his eyes, grinning darkly as he slid the knife under Red’s hips, pressing against his cunt.

“Here we go then~ He’s close, so maybe he’ll cum this time~ If not I’ll just fuck him.” Dust shrugged just as Red tensed up as Killer did what he did best: pull the knife against the rope slowly. It dug and pressed against him, making his hips buck up, and he squealed as it finally cut through, leaving a mess over the knife as he came.

Killer smirked, licking over the edge of it before tossing it onto the bedside table and slipping his pants down, thrusting into Red without care. Red moaned, staring up at Dust who thrust faster with a groan. It didn’t take much for him to cum, forcing Red to swallow it down as Killer filled his cunt up, grinding his hips against him before pulling out slowly.

With a wink to the camera, Killer stuck his tongue out. “That’s all, folks~”

Then a knife attack pierced it, startling everyone in the chat.

———————————————————

“You ruined my camera!”

“Don’t be a wimp,” Killer grumbled, even as he had Red in his lap, smoothing warm lotion that smelled of strawberries into the rope burns and slight nicks. Dust was in front, he was always a clingy guy after sex, his head in Red’s lap and cheerfully kissing the plush thighs with a dopey expression.

Red pouted, adjusting the camera a bit with a sigh. “You’re paying for it.”

Killer snorted, kissing one of Dust’s bite marks. “Fine fine~ any HP loss?”

Red shook his head. After all, Killer didn’t aim to hurt him, he aimed to _please_ him. And he certainly did~ Red leaned his head back, winking up at Killer. “You’re just ticked it ain’t a fight~”

Killer snorted, pecking a kiss to his jaw as he dragged his fingers over a rope mark on Red’s side. “Just a bit. I’ll have ta go sparrin’ or something later. You alright there, Dust?” Dust purred, nodding as he pressed his face into Red’s thigh, squeezing his arms around his hips. Red snickered.

“Ah you know how he gets after, let him be. Hey, go get us some food!”

Killer rolled his eyes, but kissed both of them before heading off downstairs to get some grub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killer does the aftercare.  
Dust needs cuddling after being 'so mean'  
Red is able to do both lmao


	8. Daddy Asgore~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gorey and Stretch have been in a rut...Red sets out to find what's up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty quick and fast, but like. Idk I just saw more emotional/plot behind this than actual kink??? yeah I ship them tho lmao

Today’s video…didn’t come. Instead, in a cherry little font across the top of the site, read ‘Personal things! Video tomorrow!’

The chat was sad, but they decided to either go and re-watch some of his old videos for the afternoon. Sad, but everyone did need a break now and then…

————————

A knock at the door, and Gorey answered in his usual chipper voice, “Hello there-! Ah! Red! It has been a long time!” Red stood in the doorway, his usual leather jacket and outfit on, waving lazily as he held up a basket of cookies.

“Heya. Stretch says he’s worried ‘bout ya.”

Ah. There it was. The small droop of Gorey’s shoulders, his soft sigh, even as he let Red in. “…yes…I haven’t spoken to him in a while, is he-”

“He’s fiiiine,” Red shuffled into the Ruins easily, plopping the basket down on the table. The Swap universe was so…odd, in a way. Some monsters still lived underground, despite having free reign up top. Gorey was one of those monsters, content to live his days where he’d always lived them: the Ruins. 

Red scratched his cheek, looking around lazily as Gorey shuffled towards the kitchen. “Let me make some tea.”

“Naw, c’mon, let’s talk, big guy.” Red hopped up on the couch, patting beside him with a giant grin. Gorey hesitated, then slowly sat down, enough that the couch began to creak under them. Heh. For some reason, that was a little funny. Red cleared his throat, kicking his feet up on the coffee table and crossing his arms behind his head. “Soooo. Wanna talk about it?”

Gorey’s furry face flushed, and he took up a cookie, spinning it around in his hands for a moment. “Not, not really? Ah, you see…it’s…well…”

“Embarrassin’? What, to you, me, or Stretch?” he grumbled, snacking down on a cookie himself. Gorey seemed to shrink in on himself, shoulders rounded up to his ears. Red nodded. “To ya, and ya think Stretch would be too.”

No answer. Red snorted. “C’mon, big guy, can’t be that bad, can it?”

Gorey stuffed the cookie into his mouth, not talking. Red snickered. “I’ll get it outta ya! If I could get the fact that Blue likes whippin’-” Gorey choked, coughing hard and thumping his own chest-”then I can get whatever this is.”

“G-Goodness!” Gorey’s face was bright as he cleared his throat. “I-I do not believe I want to…know about Stretch’s brothers…’likes’.” 

“Mm, kay, alright. Gonna tell me?”

Gorey cleared his throat again, taking up a cup from the side to down. “I see n-no reason for talking about anything!”

Red scoffed. “You’re bad at this. C’moooon what was it?” Red sat up, an intrigued glint in his eye. “Oh stars, did he wear the hoodie to bed?!” He snickered, squinting in amusement as Gorey started to smile. “Did he ask for pizza sauce as lube?”

“Red!”

Red laughed, squirming under Gorey’s shaking arms, straddling his waist with ease…almost. “C’mon big guuuuyyy….I see all the stuff, you can tell me~” he purred, snaking a hand into Gorey’s beard, making him sigh.

The thing with the skeletons, Red in particular, was that they held no inhibitions about who they were with. Red didn’t sleep with anyone he didn’t like, but him and Blue were the closest almost, besides his own brother. Stretch was great to hang out with (and choke on his cock), but Stretch’s main relationship was with Gorey…

Who, while he was nervous about it all at first, seemed accepting of the way things were. Stretch didn’t force him to accept it, nor did he bring any ultimatums on it, just ‘this is kinda what’s happening, you okay with it?’.

Sometimes, Gorey built up the courage to ask one of the others to join him and Stretch. Gorey was _shy_, a far scream from Red’s own King. 

Fucking hilarious too, especially since he had a thing for praise too. So Red kinda wondered what this was all about, you know? Gorey wasn’t telling Stretch, and Stretch said it happened not too long ago. Gorey would clam up, stammer, blush, and practically ignore whatever it was.

But not today! Today Red was here to save the day!

(And get fucking ruined but that’s secondary.)

Gorey shivered as he felt the sharp claws graze his chin as Red grinned. “Diiiid he pull a bit too hard? And ya liked it?”

No answer, but that wasn’t it. Red hummed, shifting on his lap, completely dwarfed as Gorey’s hands came down to steady his hips. “Oh oh, wait, don’t tell me, the nerd fell asleep!”

Gorey let out a snort, smiling as Red started weaving together the ends of his beard. “No no, nothing…like that…”

Red snickered. “Boo. What, he call you Daddy?”

Stars above, who the hell went from soft to hard in like, .2 seconds?! Gorey, it seemed, when faced with a Daddy kink.

His face was burning under Red’s hands, and his hands clamped on Red’s hips. Red could feel the large cock press against him and he hissed, shivering. “_Wow_.”

“I-I am so sorry!” He rumbled out, his face bright red as he squeezed his eyes shut. “I just, it sounds…well! I don’t know!”

Red chuckled, tugging him down to kiss his cheek, dipping his other hand against the waist of the soft pair of pants to pull on. “Hey now, that’s not like the fucking worst kink to have. I’d say it’s not even the top ten.”

“Y-Yes, but…” Gorey sighed shakily, even as his hands gripped Red’s hips tighter. “I…do not know what came over me but I…well. I was. Very….much, that night.”

Red raised an eye ridge, his hand never stopping to pull Gorey’s very hot-and leaking-cock out. “…much?”

“Much,” Gorey squeaked out, flustered now.

…oh. OH! OH!!!!

There was one time, last week or so, Stretch came over all fuzzed out and plopped on Red’s couch. Red snarked a joke about getting his brains fucked out and he got ‘I suuuure fucking did, duuuuude’ in return.

“Well, now I gotta see it. Unless.” Red squinted, watching him. “You don’t like it.”

Gorey stammered for a second, even as he loosened his grip to let Red tug his own shorts down. “I-I, I’m just, I’m not sure???”

Red hummed, poking his nose almost playfully. “Could be worse. Could be…Papa Bear. Big ol’ man. Dude.” Gorey started to belly laugh as Red shot off more and more hilarious ‘pet names’, sighing as he started to relax a little.

“…I…really liked it when…I heard Papy say it,” Gorey mumbled, scratching a finger through his beard. “H-However, he seemed flustered as well so I just…left it alone.”

Red snorted, rolling his eyes. “I’ll talk it out with him, now, you gonna fuck me or?”

Gorey laughed, gently patting Red’s thigh. “I never did take you for someone so impatient!”

“Yeah yeah, what-whOA!” He squealed as Gorey manhandled him up, the bulbous head of the cock brushing against his wet cunt. Gorey was…not that rough, actually, he was sweet and gentle, but damn was he big. Huge. Enough to thoroughly ruin Red for the next few days.

Also, he never quite knew his own strength, so Red let out a shriek as he was slammed down, then fussed over by a worried Gorey. He groaned, his pussy twitching lightly around the thick cock (was it up to his ribs? ….probably), and he swatted at the fluttering hands. “Juuuust fuck me, c’mooon~” he moaned, his tongue peeking out in pleasure.

Gorey chuckled, gently rocking Red up and down. ‘Gently’ as in for anyone else, it was like a piston thrusting inside them.

Good thing for them all Red was a size queen…and masochist.

Red’s ‘brilliant’ idea of moaning out ‘Daddy’ while tangling his hands in Gorey’s beard ended up with them breaking the coffee table as he was fucked into it, ballooning up as Gorey came with some kind of noise that Red was sure would have terrified him any other time.

Red panted on the ruined coffee table, his legs spread wide as he leaked out, Gorey worrying above him. Red just faintly gave him a thumbs up.

Best fucking idea ever.

—————————————

“Anyway, I decided to tie up your bro and go throw him at Gorey. Gives us time together,” Red brushed his teeth in the mirror, dressed in one of Blue’s long shirts, spitting out the toothpaste as he proceeded to wash the brush. He could hear Blue making the bed for the both of them.

“IT’S WONDERFUL TO HEAR THEY’VE MADE UP! PAPY WAS SO PUT OUT WITH THINGS.” Blue popped into view, and Red put away the toothbrush, leaning back to kiss Blue’s cheek sweetly.

“Yeah, it was annoying. So what, does this make him Gorey’s sugar baby?” Red snickered as Blue groaned, hefting a giggling Red over his shoulder to take to bed.

“SHH! NO! PUNS! JOKES! WHATEVER THAT WAS! I THINK IT’S VERY SWEET!”

Red chuckled, dropping his head down to kiss Blue’s shoulder, squirming as he was let down on the bed. “Ya think so, huh? Yeah, it’s cute. C’mere, let’s cuddle.”

Blue squealed, happily diving into the bed with his own long shirt on, cuddling up with a purr and kissing over Red’s neck sweetly. Red yawned, kissing Blue’s head back as they cuddled up under the warm blankets.

Red idly wondered if Boss would find a Daddy kink hot or if he’d yell at him.

Only one way to find out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss reminds Red that he is not their father and is highly confused on why Red would ever think so.
> 
> However if Red and Blue say this to BB, he blushes but then becomes very turned on by it, oh yes


	9. Boss and Blue's Feud(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks are cuckolding, dirty talk, double penetration, uhhhh cock ring? Yeah that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to go for G v Boss but I was lead asunder to Blue v Boss, Red's brother slightly jelly of all the attention Red's #1 beau gets.
> 
> And then it ended like this so yeah

The video started to play, but there was text at the bottom in the description. Usually Red left these alone but it seemed he had something special up his sleeve. 

‘Secret video available for Patreon supporters~ if ya wanna see it, you’ll have ta wait until next week ;P’

With that, the video played…

This time, it was split again, a camera focused on Blue of all skeletons tied to a chair. His hands were tied to the armrests while his scarf was tied around his mouth. He was nude except for a ring around his cock, although he wasn’t entirely hard. He shifted, huffing with a blush as he stared at the bed.

The camera focused on the bed, Red laying out fully nude and moaning as Boss was over him, one hand squeezing a breast as his other hand thrust three fingers into Red. His hips arched up, clawing at Boss’ arms as Boss snickered. “SEE? YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY HOPE TO TAKE HIM APART AS EASILY AS I HAVE!”

Blue rolled his eye lights as the chat lit up, some of them laughing while others egged them on. Blue shifted, his knees pressed together as he watched Red moan. Red huffed, swatting at Boss’ arm. “P-Play nice, now,” he grumbled, his eye lights rolling up as Boss pinched his clit with a snort.

“OH SHUT UP, HE HAS TO KNOW WHO IS BETTER THAN WHOM! …AND THAT IS ME!” Boss nodded as Blue flushed, squirming a bit as if to argue that. Red let out a breathless laugh, shaking his head on his pillow.

“Can ya two not fight for oNCE?” He squealed as Boss thrust another finger in, moaning as his thighs shook, spreading wider for the hand thrusting into him.

Blue whined beneath his scarf, watching how Boss’ gloved hand made a squelching noise with each thrust, his cock pulsing in pleasure. Boss snorted. “NEVER!”

Red panted, huffing as he squeezed around the fingers, rocking his hips in sync. “Mmm, c’mon and fuck me already~ both of ya~”

Boss hummed in thought, his eye lights flicking to the chat on the screen. Some of them were quickly agreeing to let Blue join in on the fun, but others were wanting to rile him up more. Boss huffed, pulling his fingers free and slipping a hand into his pants, pulling his own cock out. “NOT YET, HE SHOULD SEE THE MASTER OF TEASING! NYEH HEH!”

Blue mumbled something beneath his scarf, shivering as Boss stroked his cock, pressing the head against Red’s clit. Red whined, clutching at the pillow beneath his head, his toes curling as Boss slid between his cunt slowly. “YOU SEE! YOU SHOULD DO IT VERY SLOWLY, IN ORDER TO MAKE HIM BEG!” Boss gripped Red’s thighs, hoisting him up and slotting against him, snickering as Red squeaked and scrambled for purchase. “NOT THAT HE DOESN’T LIKE IT, LOOK HOW WET HE IS~!”

Blue flushed darker as Red whined, arching up as Boss started to rock, barely pressing against his entrance, just rocking against his clit slowly. Boss smirked, looking at Blue. “YOU LOOK VERY NEEDY THERE, PERHAPS IT IS TIME TO GIVE YOU A TASTE?”

Some of the chat piped up, offering some interesting suggestions, one of which Boss took. It meant slipping Red into Blue’s lap straight onto his hard cock, making both of them moan as Red wrapped his arms around Blue, gasping as Boss pushed him forward, his breasts pressing against Blue’s ribs. Blue shivered, groaning as he felt Boss’ cock press in to beside his, stretching Red wider and making him squeal, his toes curling in pleasure.

Boss chuckled, slowly drawing back before thrusting in, keeping a hand on Red’s back. “NYEH, I BET YOU WANT THAT RING OFF, OR PERHAPS TO SHOW HIM A BETTER TIME THAN I AM~?” He rocked in, grinding against Blue and making them both groan. “HOW DOES IT FEEL, RED? BETTER TELL HIM~”

Red whined, his eye lights hazy as he gripped Blue’s shoulders as he was rocked up and down on their cocks. “S-So good, so full, mmm, Blue~ I love it~” he pressed a kiss over the scarf, Blue’s eye lights popping into cute little hearts as he watched them, his hips flexing up as he tried to follow the rhythm.

Boss snickered, thrusting faster and making Red moan, arching up and gripping his shoulder tightly. Some of the chat said to at least let Blue cum, they felt a little bad for how flushed he looked.

Boss rolled his eye lights, snorting. “WEAKLINGS. BUT VERY WELL.” At that he thrust harder, nearly scooting the chair as he fucked into Red, a hand slipping between them and unlatching the cock ring. Blue squealed beneath the scarf as he came instantly, arching up into Red, and Boss cursed as Red squeezed around them tightly, pressing in as he came as well.

They sat for a second, panting raggedly as Red grumbled, a hand waving to turn off the cameras as they tried to recover.

——————————————————————

The secret video was well worth it to see. Boss, tied down, hands under his back and legs tied to the end of the bed. Red, straddling his face and rolling his hips without pause, moaning. Blue was between Boss’ legs, licking into him and giggling, rubbing his shaking thighs. He wasn’t allowed to cum until he begged for it, and by the way he kept squirming, and how long the video was, Boss was quite the hard-headed skeleton.

It wasn’t until the end that he begged and cursed, and Red laughed, leaning to kiss Boss’ head. “Fine, ya tease~” With that, Blue thrust a finger into him, making him make a noise into Red’s cunt as he came hard, nearly squishing Blue between his rock hard thighs.

Truly worth the wait.

——————————————————————

Red’s bedroom door banged open, nearly cracking his wall, as Boss took up a pose in his ‘date armor’. “BROTHER! I! HAVE A DATE-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

Red sleepily peeked open an eye, his hands twitching from beside his head as he tilted it to look at him. “Uhhhh, sleepin’.”

“EW. WHY ARE /YOU/ SLEEPING?”

Blue was planted between Red’s breasts sometime during the night, drooling on his top, blearily staring at Boss. He shifted, swiping at his mouth as he sat up. “HUBUH?” he mumbled and Red tutted, patting his head.

“Aww, cute. Anyway, it’s like…4 in the morning, people sleep.”

“EW. ANYWAY!” Boss struck another pose, intent on not letting them distract him. “I HAVE A DATE WITH METTATON!”

Blue nodded like a broken bobblehead. “NEEEAAT…”

“…I NEED ADVICE!”

Red snorted, plopping his head back down and dragging Blue to lay back on him. “In the morning, Boss, okay? When’s the date?”

“AT 8 TONIGHT!” He bounced on his heels, before diving into the bed and squirming up to Red’s side, latching onto his arm with wide eye lights. “WE’RE GOING TO THE AQUARIUM AND HE SAID TO WEAR VERY DIVINE CLOTHING, OF WHICH I HAVE MANY, OF COURSE!”

Red let out a soft sigh, an eye socket peeking open as he nodded along. No sleep would be had now that Boss was intent on having his attention, and Blue was already fast asleep on top of him, but well…honestly, it was cozy, something that warmed his soul up. He let Boss chatter on about all they had planned, happy that he was branching out and finally getting a datemate.

Red’s hand squeezed Boss’, tilting his head to kiss his skull. 

If Mettaton broke his heart, Red would break his stupid robot body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red and Blue hide out in the bushes and spy on their date. They are not savvy. Red makes 'I'm watching you' gestures at MTT. 
> 
> Boss is literally a giant puppy on the inside which is why Blue can't take him seriously.
> 
> I have a small headcanon that Boss tried to act all tough around Blue but when Blue didn't back down, he broke about how he misses Red and didn't want Blue to 'steal him away', so they honestly have a good understanding about things. They just like to poke at each other (more Boss than Blue lol)
> 
> Next time iiiiis *checks* Oooh Sensory Deprivation~


	10. Boss and MTT's First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss is surprisingly nervous about approaching Mettaton for sex...because *he wants that robot dick*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sensory deprivation, feather tickling/edging, possibly overstimulation (can robots be overstimulated? Hm)
> 
> Don't have sex on the washer, kiddies.

Today's camera flickered into view, this time being obviously held by someone-Red, it appeared-as he fidgeted with it a bit, grinning into it. “Hey~ The chat started sending gifs of wolf whistles and he winked, blowing a kiss. “Sorry ya'll, can't see my gorgeous face today. Today it's someone very special however~”

The chat popped up questions and several ?? littered the box, until the camera turned and they started cheering on what was about to occur.

After Mettaton and Boss' date, Mettaton had come to Red about something. Red assumed it was for various things, perhaps his popularity online with the interesting crowd he had. (Boss was popular as well, except it was for his violent video gaming and shrieking as he died in said video games. People found him funny as he would insult the NPCs as often as possible.)

But no. Mettaton had come because Boss was...well he was very shy. While he was loud and brash and even a little too much in public, when they had gotten a private spot alone, and Mettaton held his hand...

He got quiet, and sputtered, and looked away.

Which, was so his brother honestly, but Mettaton assumed it was something he had done and was dramatically telling the tale as his four arms flailed about. Red snorted, tapping on his phone once it was all said and done. “Boss ain't like that all the time, he's sensitive.”

Mettaton slumped on the couch, whining. “Of course I understand that! It's just...” he lowered his voice, leaning in. “It's just, he wants more, I can see it in his eyes~!” Red rolled his in response, but nodded to show he was listening. “But then he skitters away like a frightened bunny and what do I do to show him that we can make out in peace?!”

Red scoffed at his dramatic display-including throwing himself across their couch, tossing a decorative pillow towards the door-but then he grinned. “Actually. I got an idea. Just ah, trust me on this'n.”

Mettaton perked up, all four arms giving a thumbs up.

And that's how they got to this: Mettaton tied to the bed, blindfolded, headphones playing his own music back at him on repeat and full blast, Boss nervously straddling his hips without a stitch of clothing on. Rather than the cock from before, he had a pussy and small perky breasts that barely bounced when he moved.

Boss really, really wanted to 'do things' with Mettaton, but he'd always been on top with Red, as it were. But well, he kind of...wanted that thick metal cock inside him okay, don't judge him, he was blushing enough as it was!

Red handed a feather over to him, snickering. “A'right bro, ya gotta tease him a little. Make him beg for it~” he purred as Boss took the feather nervously, nodding.

“O-OF COURSE!” Yeah! He knew that! He wasn't sure why he was so nervous! Maybe it was because it was his favorite celebrity crush???

....m-maybe!

Red chuckled at his nervousness. “Awww, Boss~ it's cute. Jus' start up, yeah~?”

Boss nodded, swallowing. He leaned up, shivering as he felt himself straddle the pulsing cock underneath him, trailing the tip of the feather down Mettaton's cheek. Mettaton purred, tilting his head into it and smiling. “Oooh darling, what a soft touch you have~”

Boss gave a nervous grin, trailing it down teasingly to the underside of his chin, then slowly over the casing of his chest that kept his soul in. Mettaton let out a small static noise, moaning softly as he arched up into it.

Red whistled. “Hot~”

Boss blushed. “SH-SHUT UP, RED.”

“Ruuuude~” The camera shifted to Red's one hand, clothes rustling for a moment as Boss started exploring at his own pace.

His fingers danced over Mettaton's various dials and plates, curiously prodding at the edges. Mettaton would moan and arch up into his hand, pouting. “Daaarling~”

Boss blushed, smirking as he dragged the edge of the feather under one panel, causing Mettaton to shudder and his fingers twitching in their binds. Boss shifted, rocking his hips almost playfully as he hummed, teasing the feather down Mettaton's stomach and around his hips slowly, backing up with a sly smirk.

Instead, he took position between Mettaton's legs, gripping his cock and using the feather to stroke up and down it, teasing at the head slowly. Red snickered. “Oof, Boss, gonna make him antsy like that~”

“YEAH WELL, HE DESERVES IT,” He squeezed the cock, knowing Mettaton couldn't hear their conversation. “LOOK AT HOW MUCH HE'S LEAKING!” The purple-ish cum leaked out over Boss' fingers slowly as Mettaton kept trying to roll his hips up, grumbling out Boss' name.

Red hummed, a slick noise sounding as he used his own fingers to tease himself. “Mmhmm, you've always been good at teasin'~”

Boss scoffed. “OF COURSE I AM! I'M GOOD AT EVERYTHING!”

“Daarling please~!” Mettaton staticked again as Boss flicked the tip of the feather against his cock, then used the sharp edge to scratch lightly against the side of his cock. Boss didn't know why he had been so hesitant at first, he just! Had to take the reins is all! Yeah! All that worry for nothing.

Instead he just wiggled the fluffy edge of the feather against Mettaton's cock again, snickering as he squirmed. “WHAT DO YOU THINK?”

“Hm?” Red chuckled. “Ah, give the guy a break, then you two can have more sex later.”

“VERY WELL.”

Boss dragged himself up, the feather trailing up Mettaton's heaving chest as he panted, shaking in the bonds. Boss reached between them, pressing the head of his cock into him, sucking in a breath at the pleasant stretch as he bottomed out immediately.

Mettaton moaned, arching up enough to push Boss up off the bed a bit, that stupid 'oH YESSS~' saying sparking from his speakers as he seemed to cum immediately. Boss snickered as he plopped back, panting, and he patted Mettaton's cheek, pushing up the headphones a bit.

“YOU MIGHT BE DONE, BUT I'M NOT~” he purred, then started rolling his hips and chasing his own pleasure as Mettaton moaned beneath him.

The camera turned back to Red, who winked, holding up his own wet hand with a snicker. “Welp, they're havin' fun and I gotta go have my own fun so ya'll behave until next time~”

With that, the video was over...

\----

“Bluuuuueee~” Red whined, leaning on his back as Blue continued his 'training regimen' of push-ups.

Blue panted, pushing up and down fiercely, exercise only on his mind. “YESSSS?”

“Fuuuuck meeee~” Red pouted, nuzzling into Blue's shoulder as Blue squawked.

“B-BUT I'M EXERCISING!”

Red frowned, then grinned, pecking Blue's cheek. “What if I'm under ya and ya push me into the dirt?”

“RED, WE ARE NOT HAVING SEX IN THE GARDEN!!”

“You're such a prude, babe.”

(Instead, because of the spontaneous dirt clod fight he started by smacking Blue with one in the shoulder, they had sex on the washing machine as they waited for their clothes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys there's this thing:
> 
> https://golden-echo-flowers.tumblr.com/
> 
> So like they're coming out with some bingo cards and I thought it'd be fun to do some so *eventually* I'll start working on them.
> 
> For now uh  
Take this!
> 
> And now. 
> 
> Bed.


	11. Dream and Nightmare Tag Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Nightmare tend to a pouting Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cosmic_ink
> 
> I hope you like it UwU Dream is a sneaky boi, truly

“Awww, poor Reeeed~” Dream cooed, hugging around the other sweetly. He was on a swaying couch that they owned, Red in a huff with his arms crossed, curled up nearly on Dream’s lap. He pouted, grumbling as Nightmare appeared around the stairs of the palace that he and Dream shared. He paused, tilting his head.

”Thought I felt something…what’s going on?”

”Got in a fight with Blue,” Red grumbled, sinking into his jacket a bit as Dream nuzzled his cheek, rubbing his arm gently. 

“Mm-hmm…not fun fighting, nope~”

Nightmare rolled his eyes, sinking on the other side of the couch, one tentacle loosely curling around Red’s ankle. “Not doing that stupid video thing?”

Red rolled his eyes. “Not in the mood.”

”Mm.”

Dream gasped, leaning to peck a kiss to Red’s cheek. “What about not on the video?” Nightmare raised an eye ridge as Red snorted.

”Whatcha mean?”

”I meaaaan, you’re all grumpy, maybe something fun can cheer you up?”

Red sighed dramatically, tossing an arm over his eyes. “I guess…” He didn’t see the little exchange between the two princes, just the feel of Nightmare’s tentacle climbing up his pant leg slowly. He chuckled, stretching his arms up as Dream slipped his hands up the sides of his ribs, easily peeling off the jacket and shirt. 

”There~! Better?”

”Sure, sure,” Red plopped his head back, his arms resting on Dream’s arms as he nearly pulled Red into his lap. Red wavered between expending the energy to bring up his ecto or not, but he knew Dream was a boobs type of guy so he did. Dream’s gloved hands cupping his breasts sent out a soft sigh from him, the tentacles slowly peeling down his shorts. It was a lot like a massage, in a way, and he could feel himself easing up bit by bit, his thighs falling open to let Nightmare slot himself between them, rubbing up against his bare-bones slowly.

Dream giggled, and Red could feel some sort of warm magic brushing his cheek as the other shifted, and he could certainly feel something poke him in the back. “You look all nice and relaxed like this~!” Dream chirped.

Nightmare snorted, one tentacle slipping between Red’s folds and just stroking between them. “Blue’s a jerk, maybe we should show him how ta please ya~”

Red snickered, gasping as he felt a thin tentacle flick his clit, his hips jerking up. “B-Be nice~” he hummed, letting Dream grope his breasts. For such a…’sweet’ looking skeleton, once things got heated, he was pretty rough about it. Last time they did anything, Red came away with bruised hips and bite marks everywhere.

Even more than Horror!

Pretty hot.

Dream purred, one hand releasing a breast to slip under Red to slide his shorts down. “Yes brother, that’s quite mean of you to say. Blue does his best~ perhaps he’s a bit too excitable at times, mweh heh~” Red shivered as he felt that golden cock slip between his thighs and the hands return to squeezing and groping again as he groaned.

“Nah, he needs a lesson,” Nightmare wound some tentacles around Red’s legs, lifting them a bit as he slipped his dark green cock beside Dream’s both of them teasing Red now and making him whine and squirm. “Besides, he’s into that whole…uh…what is it?”

”Cuckolding, brother~” Dream purred, biting into Red’s shoulder and making him gasp and moan, scrabbling at Dream’s arm around him as he bucked up. “I wonder what it is that draws Blue in, hm? Is it seeing you all full of others?”  
“I bet he gets off on seeing him stretched,” Nightmare growled, pushing into Red without pause, making him whine and tense up. Dream happily slid a hand down Red’s belly in a mockery of comfort, two fingers braced around Red’s clit as his cock started to press in beside his brother’s.

”Perhaps he likes to see you happy~” Dream purred, letting Nightmare set the pace into the moaning skeleton, his face hot and his arms held up by tentacles out of their way so they could thoroughly wreck his body. “Or maybe it’s the knowledge that you come crawling back to him, exhausted, happy, and all his for the taking~ loose and pliant under him~ that sounds nice, hm?”

Red let out a garbled moan, his eye pips rolling up as they started pounding into him hard and fast, a tentacle happily thrusting into his mouth to keep him quiet. It didn’t take much for him to cum, shivering tightly around the both of them, feeling them both spill inside him. He was so full he could feel it slip out between them. Dream chuckled, nibbling his neck as Nightmare happily started thrusting again. “You know it takes more than once with us~”

Red shivered, then relaxed in their hold, letting them thrust hard and fast despite his orgasm far away now. He could feel the magic from Dream ghosting over him, making him feel floaty and elated, his body jerking from pleasure. It warred with Nightmare’s magic which made his soul beat harder, caused him to squeeze around them in a faux panic.

There was nothing to worry about either of them (although he did wonder about Dream sometimes), but it was such a high getting between them, being used like a little toy as he was.

Somehow he ended up straddling Dream, his arms tied to his sides by Nightmare’s tentacles, one in his mouth and thrusting hard as he was forced to ride Dream. Dream seemed thrilled with this turn of events, one hand gripping a breast as he happily latched onto the other, biting hard into the ecto.

Faintly, Red realized he’d be a little sore after this, but he didn’t care much as he moaned, shivering through another orgasm as Dream nipped his nipple, grinning up at him. “You look so adorable like this~! I bet that’s also why Blue likes to see it. You have such fun expressions~!”

Nightmare snorted, making Red squeal as he nudged a tentacle beside the two thrusting cocks teasingly. “I thought we were helping him unwind, not winding him up and making him high on endorphins.”

Dream stuck his tongue out at Nightmare, but Red could feel the magic that had kept him elated pull back, tempering him a little as he started to pant. “Fiiine, you’re no fun, brother~”

It didn’t take much for them both to finally finish, leaving Red in a shaky puddle mix of their magicks. When Dream happily cleaned him up (after all, despite all the teasing, Blue didn’t appreciate when Red was messy), he happily ended up dazed and stretched out on the couch once more in a simple robe. Nightmare sat on the arm of the couch (like a heathen, his brother would say), switching on the TV. “What’d you two argue about anyway?”

Dream pouted when Red started to sputter, slipping out of the pleasant haziness he had been in, fueling Dream’s own magic and energy. “He complained about me eating mustard! I mean yeah it was the last bottle in the fridge, but he knows I like it!”

Nightmare nodded as Dream happily rubbed Red’s back, nuzzling his neck. “Well he gets into cooking and that can make him sharpish. Perhaps come together for an apology?”  
Red grumbled, sighing. “I guess you’re right. He wanted to make some kinda lunch, I dunno. Still, he knows I like mustard.” He shook his head. “I’ll go and make it up to him, just had ta pout it out.”

”Well, come back any time~!” Dream chirped, pecking kisses down Red’s neck playfully. “You know we like you two! Perhaps a night out together would be nice?”

Red hummed, nodding slowly. “Actually, that does sound nice. I’m off then, thanks.”

Dream happily waved him on, grinning as Nightmare looked over at him. “What?”

”Blue’s gonna think he’s high now and we’re gonna get blamed.”

”Niiight, noooo,” Dream whined, plopping out on the couch, leaving Nightmare to flick through the channels, uncaring of his brother’s pouting face.

(You know, until said brother nipped a tentacle, then it was _on_.)

~~

Blue sighed as he came home, feeling pretty awful. He and Red didn’t fight often, but he’d been looking forward to potato salad this evening! Oh well…he entered the house from his run, a headband on his head despite the fact he didn’t sweat, perking up when he saw Red against the doorway of the living room. “RED! I’M SORRY, I DIDN’T MEAN TO UPSET-”

”Here.” Red wiggled a slip of paper in front of Blue’s face, rolling his eyes. “It’s fair to get upset, I thought we had an extra but I should’ve checked.” He cleared his throat, flushing. “A-Anyway thought you’d wanna go to that new restaurant in town-”

”YES!” Blue squealed, picking Red up and twirling them, leaving the other to sputter and laugh as they kissed.

They weren’t perfect, it was true, but in the end thanks to friends and a little bit of their own hard-headedness, they would find their way back together. It just took a little time…

And nudging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue is a cuckold and I just remembered it was a word.
> 
> Basically, he has a few reasons:
> 
> 1\. Red is a very flirtatious monster and very open, and Blue isn't the type to demand his attention 24/7 (at least here lol), so he knows Red likes to chat up others  
2\. Blue finds it soul-warming to see Red come home or be in bed all fucked open and be the one to tend to him and help him wash up and kiss him UwU  
3\. Blue also has the fun time of being the one to be the last to fuck Red that day >3 establish dominance or what have you lol  
4\. Red is just so happy when he's had sex that Blue wants to see it all the time, Red's happiness fuels him UwU  
5\. It's fucking hot.
> 
> SO yeah. Blue is a cuckold who sometimes joins in but is happy to tend to his darling after <3
> 
> They don't fight often, but they're a pair of hard heads and sometimes that can cause some bashing lol. Thankfully their friends/family can help them out UwU


End file.
